Partnership
by Noctarial
Summary: When the apple the people of masyaf send the apple to Italy for protection but instead it soon got stolen Ezio and Mario traveled to Masyaf for recruiting an master assassin who will help Ezio to get the apple back. Gay love everybody
1. Chapter 1

first chapter :D just so you know you may notice some sentences that maybe doesn't make any sense or just some words that doesn't fit, well it's because i'm from sweden and isn't the best at english, so yeah. if you notice that i wrote some sentences weird just tell me and i'll fix it.

* * *

''Now remember Ezio, masyaf is nothing like roma, venice or anything that has to do with Italy'', Mario said while Ezio stared out in the never ending ocean.  
''Yes I know, I'm not allowed to make any of my jokes since they are all so serious~'', he responded in a sarcastic tone since he have heard that so many times.  
''Not only that Ezio, you need to remember that the people there aren't so 'playful' like the people we live with, they don't really do that stuff there for fun. So when you're there, act like a normal assassin and when they have teamed up with the partner they have chosen to help you with your missions and when we have finally left you can begin with your charming jokes.''  
''I really hope I get teamed up with a beautiful woman.''  
''I doubt that, there are no female assassins in masyaf''  
''Cazzo …'' Ezio said while sighing and Mario chuckling a little bit.

The news of getting a partner was really a surprise for Ezio when Mario had told him, at first he believed Mario didn't think he was good enough as he was and needed help. So he felt insulted and refused to get team up with someone half good as he is. But Mario explained to him that it wasn't like that, since Ezio had become a great assassin, almost a master assassin, he was going to get a partner, and his partner would also be an amazing assassin that would help him with his most dangerous missions. Since now he always gets the dangerous missions because of his high rank and sometimes he even hardly makes it alive. And of course Mario was a bit worried that Ezio would one day end up unlucky and die, he started to search for a partner to help and someone who also was a master assassin. And the only one who could match his description was an assassin from masyaf who lately hasn't gotten any missions because all was taken care of already.  
Therefore is the reason why Ezio is right now on a ship to masyaf and in just an hour, they will be there.  
It was also in masyaf the apple was found and was then sent to Italy for protection… which was a failure since the Auditore's lost it in three months or so, because the shipment wasn't really kept as a secret and word got spread around. Therefor needed help from masyaf to get it back, after all they are more aware of what the apple is capable of than Mario and Ezio.

Even though Ezio had a lot to deal with right now he still manage to get all the trouble out from his head and come to his 'happy place' where he has no worries and is always in a good mood. And his happy place is all his memories before all of this happened, before his father and brothers were killed and they were all a normal family with his sister Claudia and his mother Maria again. But in the end those memories would just hurt him when he wakes up from his 'happy place' to find out that those good memories are just memories which will never happen again.

''Ezio!'' Mario shouted and startled Ezio a little. '' We are here! '' he shouted once more and pointed his hand out in the air showing where a little bit of land started to appear and came closer and closer. 'Finally we are there, he thought to himself, we have been on this ship for so long I don't even remember when we left Italy.'  
When they got of the ship they saw two men with four horses standing near the docks.  
''They must be the ones who will escort us to masyaf.'' Mario whispered in Ezio's ears.  
''No, really?'' Ezio answered sarcastically only to get a small hit in the head by Mario while they were moving towards the men.  
''Ciao… or I mean, hello. My name is Mario and this is Ezio, are you the two men that were supposed to escort us to masyaf?'' Mario asked and got a nod as an answer by one of the men while the other to give them each one a horse. Once all were saddled the two men showed the way to masyaf which was only a twenty minute ride but in just those twenty minutes Ezio was utterly amazed at how everything around him was dry, some palm trees showed up now and then but it was mostly just desert and bushes on some occasions. And all the people they passed by was covering everything of their bodies, mostly women.  
This country was really different compared to Italy just as Mario had said. Ezio could not picture himself living here and wonders how his partner, who grew up here, will be able to live where Ezio comes from.

When they arrived to masyaf and walked past the gates they were in a little village with people who all looked the same, how are you supposed to tell the difference between everybody when they are all covering their faces?  
Mario looked over to Ezio to see that his nephew stood there gazing like an idiot on all the people who walked past him, he gave him a little push to wake him up.  
''Don't stare at people! Remember, act normal.'' Mario hissed in Ezio's ear.  
Ezio nodded, too lazy to give an answer and looked away from all the odd people. He looked up and saw a castle like building on top of a hill, that's got to be where the assassins hold. As they walked up the hill they could feel all the stares from the other assassins who looked down on them from a tower. And they got even more stares when Ezio and Mario walked into the training yard where a man met them on the way. He was wearing assassin clothes under a black coat, and soon Ezio noticed that the man had only one arm.

''Good day, you must be the Auditores. I am Malik.'' The man said and then turned to Ezio who still tried not to look at his arm.  
''I suppose you must be Ezio, am I right?''  
''Yes, piacere di conoscerti my friend'' Ezio said while bowing.  
''Keep your fancy words for yourself.'' Malik said then turned around and made Ezio facing his back.  
'Cavolo what a short tempered man.'' Ezio murmured to himself then noticed that Malik had taken his one and only hand and pointed out in the training yard where some assassins were training.  
''There is your partner who will work with you, the one who is winning against everyone.''  
Ezio took a few step forward to see better and saw a man, dressed in similar clothes to Malik, fighting in the training yard and threw everyone away who tried to hit him. A boy tried to attack from behind but for his surprise it failed when the man spin around and grabbed the boys arm and then threw him away and spin around again to grab another boy's arm who was trying to do the same trick and to get thrown away too.  
''Altair, come over here! Your training is over!'' Malik shouted and the man turned around to see two people next to Malik and understood who they were and walked up to them, Ezio looked at the man whose face was hiding under his hood.  
''Greetings my name is Altair, I will accompany you with your missions from now on.'' He said and then turned to Malik, ''I will be leaving now, I trust you to take care of the brotherhood when I'm gone.'' Malik nodded.  
''Wait, Ezio interrupted them, were leaving already? We just got here!'' Altair gave him an annoyed look and understood exactly what kind of type Ezio was, he knew he was going to be an annoyance.  
''Yes Ezio, we will be leaving now. There is no need for anything else than just picking up your team mate and then leave to get back to Italy, simple as that.'' Said Mario, then hearing Ezio sighed and turn around to get back to the ship and murmur some curses.

After the ride back to the ship Altair said his last goodbyes to Malik and they all got on the ship then they sailed off. Altair stared at his homeland that was drifting slowly away. As he looked out he could hear footstep walking up behind him. It was Ezio.

''So… you ever been in Italy?'' Ezio said by trying to start a conversation.

No answer

''What do you do for fun?''

No answer

''Well this is going to be fun… '' Ezio said after turning around to go and talk to his uncle Mario

Altair sighed of relief when Ezio left, he could already tell that this was going to be a long trip


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wait, my school was a bitch~~ but here's chapter 2

* * *

After a few weeks they were back in Florence

''Finally,'' Ezio thought, ''finally were back home, how I missed Italy!''

As the ship near the docks Ezio just couldn't stand still, he was pacing back an forth with a big smile on his face, showing that he has really missed Italy. Altair watched as Ezio were moving around, Altair rolled his eyes and sighed. ''_He's probably going to be really annoying, in the way he shows his emotion so easily. All his enemies will know his next strikes if he shows expressions in his face_.''

When the ship stopped at the docks Ezio walked of the ship first and met a woman who walked up to him.

''Welcome to Italy Altair, just so you know things will be a lot different here than Masyaf'' Mario told Altair as they walked of the ship.

''I am ready for anything and sooner or later I will be used to this place, thank you'' Altair responded.

''And I also want to say that it is an honor meeting you, I have heard about what you have done and accomplished and you are truly an master assassin, I didn't expect you to be the one who would be Ezio teammate.''

''I thank you for your respect, though I can't say the same for your friend.'' He said while glancing over to Ezio who was still talking to the woman he had met.

''Well yes… I know he seems like to be an irresponsible person but he is actually an amazing assassin, trust me.''

''If you say so.''

Mario and Altair walked up to Ezio and the woman. The woman looked a little bit like Ezio, probably siblings.

''Good evening, my name is Claudia. I am Ezio's sister''

_''I knew it.''_

''You must be the assassin who will accompany my brother from now on, pleased to meet you.

''Pleasure meeting you as well, I am Altair.''

''Ah, I've heard a lot about you. You are an amazing assassin from the south, yes? If only Ezio were half as good as you.''

''Haha, Claudia. You are so funny, you're not even an assassin so stai zitto!'' Ezio said and looked angry at his little sister who just giggled.

''Anyhow, we have other duties to take care of and I am sure you don't want to hear my nephew and niece fight. So Ezio, show Altair around Florence. And try not to get yourself into trouble.''

Ezio just rolled his eyes in response and nodded.  
Mario turned around and walked away with Claudia beside him, Ezio and Altair watched them as they slowly walked away until they were finally gone and it was only the two men left. There was nothing but silence.

''So, Ezio began saying, what would you like to see? How 'bout the courtesans, right?'' He said, trying to lighten up the mood, which didn't work very well. Altair had his 'No expression face' as usual.

''Either you don't like me, or you just don't talk very much.''

Still silent

''And you never change your expression either.''

Still silent but this time he rolled his eyes.

''Never mind, just follow me and I show you around.'' Ezio sighed and started to walk for showing the way and Altair soon started to follow.  
Altair was amazed of how the buildings looked and how the people dressed, especially the women. He wasn't used to see people dressed so easily, even though Altair was about to drop his jaw of surprise by everything around him he still tried to have his calm face on. Then he saw some weird people wearing strange masks, he couldn't take his eyes off them. He stared at them without seeing where he was going and walked right into a guard who pushed him away.

''Watch where you're going!'' The guard shouted. Altair turned his head and gave the guard an angry look, he wanted to kill the man but it would be smarter to just turn around and walk away since he was new in Florence and the guards had different armor here than the guards in Masyaf.

When Ezio heard the guard shouts he looked back and saw Altair with a heavy armored guard giving each other hateful glances, he started to get nervous that the guard was going to attack, but for his relief he saw Altair turned and started to walk away from the guard who snorted then looked away.

''_Dio mio_!'' Ezio thought,''_ I was so sure Altair was going to attack since he looked so angry… wait a minute_.'' Ezio widening his eyes when he realized what he just saw. ''_Altair got angry. Angry! He showed an expression and wasn't in his 'no expression face'. So it means he is easily pissed off, this could be fun_.''

Altair walked up to Ezio and waited for him to continue with 'sightseeing'.

''Well, are we going to continue?'' He said with an annoyed tune in his voice and crossed his arms. Ezio chuckled.

''Would you look at that, he talks!'' Ezio smiled with a cocky smile, wanting to see how angry the other man could get. Sadly the other man didn't answer but Ezio could see that he was getting annoyed but still tried to have his calm face.

''Oh, so now you won't answer me huh? And by the way your _emotionless look_ is failing.'' The smile on Ezio's face got even bigger when he saw Altair was still trying to seem calm.

''So, whatever I'll say, you won't say anything?''

No answer

''You know, I'm really good at annoying people and make them angry. So it won't be long until I'll break your poker face.''

Still silence but there was a twitch in Altair's eyes.

''So, what I have heard about you is that you're a master… on what? A master of being a grumpy?'' He asked hoping to get a reaction, but no. The other man still tried to play calm.

''Or a master on being clumsy and walks right into guards?''

Ezio noticed a twitch in Altair's arms and chuckled again.

''Or perhaps you're not a master at all, after all you're wearing a novice robe.''

He saw anger in the other man's eyes, just what he wanted.

''Or maybe in Masyaf the master assassins are just novices. After all, you did send The Piece of Eden to the assassins in Italy for protection.''

''Oh really?!'' Altair snapped, ''are we the novices?! We found it and kept it safe for 6 months, and then we heard rumors that our enemies had found out about the apple so we sent it to Italy's assassins for protection, so they could keep it as a secret and safe. But no, you lose it within three months! We may be _dressed as novices_ but you are the real novices!''

Then there was silence again. Ezio's smile on his face had disappeared when Altair snapped and it was now his face that had no emotion.  
Altair, however, felt himself like a winner. He had showed that brat who really is a master assassin and novice, and a smile came to Altair's face. But soon faded as he saw Ezio's cocky smile coming back.

''Got you!''

Altair's raised his eyebrow in wonder.

''What?''

''I got you to change that emotionless look on you! In other words, I outsmarted you.'' Ezio laughed. ''And take it easy, I didn't mean what I said. I just wanted to see your reaction.''

Altair just stood there in surprise. ''_outsmarted_?'' He thought to himself, ''_**I** was outsmarted by this… idiot_?'' He was so deep in his thoughts he forgot about his expression and Ezio soon laughed again.

''And now you have a surprise face! Accidenti! Am I good or what?''

Altair shook his head, trying to get out from his thoughts and looked straight into Ezio's eyes with anger and snorted, then turning around to walk away.

''He he… maybe this will be funny after all.'' Ezio said to himself and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this chapter took some really time since I didn't know what to write xD (and my laziness took over) but anyway here is the next chapter :D and don't worry, i'm not the kind of person who just abandon a story just like that (since I know the feeling when you're reading a great fanfic and it hadn't been updated for a year) so some chapters may take some time C:

* * *

After three days Altair had seen the rest of Florence and he had learned where all the hiding spots were. He sighed to himself, even though Altair had only been in Italy for three days he is extremely exhausted. Not because of the missions or anything, it's because of his so called 'team mate'.  
All his team mate does is trying to annoy him. Even though Altair tried to ignore him, it doesn't always work, and if it worked his team mate would notice, then he would do something else even more annoying which Altair wouldn't be capable to ignore.

''He's persistent, I give him that'' he thought to himself while sitting on a bench in a corner of Florence between two other people. He needed to be alone, ever since he came here he has never been leaved alone, either Mario wanted to talk to him, or he needed to help some citizens from the guards or Ezio would try to make him angry by bugging him.

Altair looked up from the ground, looking around the city to make sure there were no guards around, stood up from the bench and climbed up on a house. Once he was on the roof he saw one guard who had just noticed him as Altair noticed him.

''Get do-'' the guard was cut off by a knife pierce through his lungs and fell lifeless on the roof. Altair pulled the knife out from the body and put it back in his knife bag and continued to jump from roof to roof until he came to a big building, a synchronize point. He climbed up on the building, felt the wind blew through his hood as he climbed higher and higher until when he finally made to the top and checked out on the city when he saw another assassin scaling the walls of a house beneath him, with guards chasing him. Altair sighed, he understood that he needed help so he looked for a soft landing and saw a pile of hay on another house, so he made a leap of faith and started to run after the other assassin who was chased by guards, but not anymore, now he was fighting the guards. One by one fell dead from the other assassin's blade, but it was still too much for one assassin to handle, so Altair joined the fight and eventually all the guards fell dead to the ground, as the battle was finished Altair turned around to see who the other assassin were and he rolled his eyes immediately when he saw who it was.

''Well, would you look at that. Seems like mi amico actually do care what happens to little me.''

''Be quiet, I should have been aware that you were the one being chased by guards, after all, you're the clumsiest assassin I know.'' Altair said and started to walk away from Ezio but the other assassin just followed him.

''Aww, but that's why I need you to save me from them. What would we be without each other?''

''I would still be a master assassin, you on the other hand, would probably be dead for a long time because of your lack of skill to be discreet.''

''You wound me.''

''I hoped to do more''

''Well would you look at that, Ezio chuckled, the serious assassin just made a joke. ''

''Who said I was joking?''

''Oh, then I should watch out''

''It's not like you did that before.''

''Oh, got me there!'' Ezio said while laughing.

Altair just rolled his eyes and walked faster, hoping that the other assassin would leave him alone, which he didn't. Ezio just kept on trying to annoy Altair, which he didn't understand. Why would he want to annoy him? He can't possibly be that funny when he is mad, or maybe he is?  
But he didn't have any time to think about that now, he had to go back to the headquarters. Mario probably had a mission he needed to attend to, after all, they needed to find the apple and the one who took it.

''Why have we not asked anyone from the ship?''

''What?''

''Why have we not asked anyone who were helping with the shipment?''

''Che cosa?''

''The people, who were on the ship with the shipment, you know, the apple. Why have not asked, or rather, confronted them? They were the ones who spread the rumor about the apple.''

''We have, but none of the information they gave us helped very much. But, there is one we still are trying to find who we are pretty sure to be the one who spread the word about the apple.''

''What!?'' Altair burst out, ''why have I not heard of this!?''

Ezio jumped back a little when Altair suddenly turned around with fire in his eyes. He wanted to make a joke about not to suddenly stop while walking but he didn't dare to since Altair was really mad, and not just mad mad but scary mad.

''Because…'', Ezio hesitated to continue but did anyway, ''Mario said that the man would expect assassins trying to find him, therefore he sent thieves to find him instead.''

''And the reason he didn't tell me is…?''

''Well, you see… he told me not to tell you because he said you would take the job on yourself to find the man, even though we had a plan. ''

An awkward smile grew on Ezio face as Altair glared at him angrily with crossed arms.

'' Well, since you are a master assassin from Syria you must be used to do what you wish for, right? So we had to keep it as a secret.''

Altair didn't answer, he just kept on glaring.  
Ezio didn't know he should do, right now he is a little nervous with the stare Altair gave.

''Heh! Seems like someone doesn't know what to say right now.'' Altair suddenly said with a little smirk which lasted for a second.

''What?''

''You actually thought I wasn't aware about that?''

''You knew?! But how?! Mario told me –''

''I snooped around his paper on his desk when he wasn't there.''

''So why did you act like you didn't know anything''

''Well since you like to annoy me all the time on purpose, I simply wanted a little revenge. By putting you in a ''tough corner'' as they say, a little joke.''

Ezio chuckled in relief of not actually being in trouble, and then looked back at Altair with a big smile.

''Well, well, well. You surely come with some surprises. Not to be mean but I don't think you exactly fit to be the funny kind, since your jokes are kind of horrifying''

Altair just rolled his eyes once again and started to walk away as before, and Ezio followed him. Just like before.

''You know, Ezio started, you're not used to joke are you? That must be the reason why you act so serious all the time, my advice for you is not to make jokes to anyone. You'll probably scare them to death with your death glare. ''

Altair snorted and just kept on walking and Ezio just kept on talking and talking. With the other man behind him and not being capable to see his face, Altair smiled a little and gave a small cough/chuckle so Ezio wouldn't hear him actually laughing.  
Which he did, but didn't say anything about it, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this chapter sure is late! sorry! to repay you guys I made this chapter little extra long, and I sure did enjoy writing this w

* * *

''Altair, you and Ezio will have to go through the tunnels under the abandoned building west of Florence to get to the old ruins, that's where the man from the ship where last seen, we got that information from our spy.  
So all you need to do is try to find some papers with information or eavesdrop if you can. But don't kill anyone if it's not necessary, we don't want the thieves to know that were aware of who might have stolen the apple.''

''As you wish.''

''Just one more thing.''

''Yes?''

''Ezio is not as irresponsible as you think, give him a chance.''

Altair did not answer, instead he just turned around and walked away.

* * *

''Remember Ezio, try to stay focused and serious on this mission, if you want to be taken serious.''

''Yes, yes, uncle. I shall, now tell me what I need to do.''

''Just do what Altair tells you to do.''

''But-''

''Just do what Altair tells you to do!'' Mario interrupted.''

''Sì, uncle.'' Sighed Ezio and nodded.

* * *

''Here's the tunnel Mario told me about. It will lead us under the abandoned building.'' Altair said, pointing at hatch on the ground, hiding behind a bush.

''Then what? Ezio asked, what do we do when were under the building? Is there a secret door in the tunnel so we can get in?''

''I guess we'll see what happens then. Now let's go!'' Altair unlocked the hatch and flew it open. ''I'll go first.''

''Of course, ladies first, right?'' Ezio winked, knowing Altair rolled his eyes.

Altair walked into the opening of the tunnel and Ezio soon followed, as they walked further into the tunnel it got more and narrower so they had to crouch as they walked.  
After 30 minutes of walking Ezio got annoyed from the tiny space they have.

''Mio Dio! How much longer is there left of this black hole?!'' Ezio burst out.

''Be quiet! Someone might hear you!'' Altair quickly covers Ezio's mouth with his hand so he wouldn't be capable to speak, and carefully listened if someone had heard them. After some few minutes of quiet Altair took is hand back from Ezio's mumbling mouth.

''I don't think anyone can hear us, I mean, were in a tiddley little tunnel, isolated from anything outside.'' Ezio said when Altair took his hand back.

''The wall between the tunnel and the building are really thin, so if we talk too loud then someone might hear, he explained, so be quiet!'' He placed his finger over his mouth, as a symbol to be quiet. Then he turned around, and continued to walk further in the tunnel, with Ezio right behind him.  
As they got deeper in the tunnel, the silence grew more and more awkward. Ezio wasn't used to this silence, he always used to be on missions with people he knew and could talk to or at least not feel embarrassed when neither of them talked, but with Altair he couldn't. The man is far too stubborn to at least try being friendly with anybody, he really is different.

´´_Why can't I figure him out? Can't he just be a little friendly or is that torture to him?_ ´´ Ezio thought, trying to come up with answers for his questions. But nothing crossed his mind. All he knows is that Altair is easily annoyed and always has a poker face.  
'_'Maybe all people from Syria are like this? I mean, it did kind of look like a strict place when I was there…_'' he kept on with his thoughts until he bumped in to the other man who had apparently stopped, Ezio looked up from his feet only to meet an annoyed glare and answered with an awkward smile.

''Watch where you´re going!'' Altair hissed.

'' Sorry! I was just deep in my thoughts. '' Ezio backed off a bit, hoping that the other man would cool down if he got some space, which he did.

''As if you can think,'' Altair whispered back with an annoyed tune.

''Why did you suddenly stop anyway? I surely doubt we are on our 'destination'.'' Ezio asked, ignoring the mean comment by Altair, he didn't want to start a fight, especially with him. But he didn't get an answer, instead Altair just pointed to his ear and then pointed up. At first Ezio didn't understand what he meant but soon realized what it was when he heard some voices, it came from above. ''So were under the building?'' Ezio asked and looked at Altair who nodded back.

''So where was the treasure transported?'' said a man's voice.

''Far away, my friend. They took it yesterday early in the morning and transferred it to where the ´big man´ is.'' Another man's voice answered.

´´The voices may be low, but I can still hear them.'' Altair whispered to Ezio.

´´I can't hear so well.'' Ezio muttered out and leaned closer to Altair.

´´What are you doing?!´´ He hissed, shoving Ezio away.

´´ I can't hear, you can! Maybe it's because of where you are sitting you can hear well, so I was just leaning in a little bit to see if I could hear something. So calm down! ´´ Ezio hissed back, and tried once again to lean closer in. Only to get shoved away once more.  
''Mio Dio! What's with you?'' He burst out quietly, but still pretty loud for others to hear.

''Shh! Do you want them to hear you?'' Altair quickly covered Ezio mouth with his hand again, making sure he had calmed down before taking his hand back.

''I was just leaning in to see if I could hear better! Why in the world did you shove me away?!'' Ezio said as soon the hand had freed his mouth.

´´Well…´´ Altair hesitated to continue, looking down on the ground.  
´´ I don't like it when people are getting too close to me, physically. ´´

Ezio raised an eye brow, ´´ really? Then how am I supposed to hear what they say? ´´

´´ I'll listen, you just do whatever you want, just be quiet! Now if you excuse me I will go back to eavesdropping.´´ Altair looked up, concentrating to what the men said.

´´ _So, I'm allowed to do whatever I want huh? This should be interesting. _´´ Ezio smiled to himself of the thought, carefully taking a few step forwards.

´´ So what will he use the treasure for?'' one of the men asked, making sounds as if they were dragging something heavy.

´´ I'm sure he will use to gain 'power' or something, and used it on people just like he did to this test subject.´´ The other responded.

´´ _He, who is he? Can't they just use names?!_´´ Altair thought, focusing his ears on the men that he didn't notice to what the man beside him did, and suddenly felt someone grabbing his arms and pulling him down. He turned his head to see what was happening and saw Ezio hovering over him.

´´What are you doing!? He hissed, you'll alarm the guards! ´´

´´ I'm just simply doing what I want, as long if it's quiet, so don' talk so loud. ´´ Ezio answered with a playful grin, leaning closer to the man under him who is right now struggling to free his arms.

´´ Are you doing this just because I said I don't like- ´´

´´ People getting close to you, ´´ Ezio interrupted, leaning more in. ´´ plus, I find it funny to mess with you, the way you get angry and all ´´  
He could see the anger in the other ones eyes rise, but he will deal with that anger later, because right now it's his play time.

´´ _I don´t have time for this! _´´ Altair thought, he had to ignore the idiot for now, he turned his head to the side, focusing on his task, to eavesdrop on the men. But he knew the other one wouldn't give up as he heard him chuckle a little, being aware of him leaning in more, feeling a hot breath against his neck. He breathed heavily, trying to maintain his anger.

´´ _My, my, he really does take his job seriously. Ignoring me and all, but I do love challenges. _´´ Ezio smirked, breathing heavy to disturb the man as he closed in, leaving only an inch between his mouth and the tanned flesh. Being aware of the shiver spinning in the others body, this made him smile even more. Knowing that 'the master assassin from Syria 'was right now under his grasp, why'd he enjoyed it he didn't know, maybe because he felt more powerful, or something else, he didn't know what, but he wouldn't mind that right now.

´´ But I tell ya, that little street rat really got lots of money for his work, I'm sure he is right now spending them all on whores or food! ´´ snickered one of the man.

´´ Yeah probably, giggled the other, I mean he would never get a woman free with those teeth! ´´ The two men laughed, still dragging something heavy on the floor, unaware that right under them an assassin was listening, or tried to. It was too hard for Altair to focus 100 percent on what the men said when you feel someone's breath on your neck.  
´´ _How does he find this funny?!_ Altair twitched his eyes in anger, _this is just immature! Stupid! And distracting! And… and…_´´ he couldn't come up with anything more, he knows he should feel disgusted, that this is just sick! But for some reason he didn't feel any of that, and he started to wonder why.  
His thoughts got interrupted by a small chuckle.

´´ You´re not resisting anymore, what´s wrong? Do you like this? ´´ Ezio whispered in the man's ear, giving Altair more shivers run down his spines, and all he could answer with was a simple snort, which only made the Italian more pleased. The Italian went back to breathe heavy on the tanned man's neck, his nose tip sliding up and down on the skin, feeling the tension in Altair's body rise.  
Then he sunk his teeth into the man's flesh, making Altair gasp of surprise.

´´ Did you hear something? ´´ One of the men asked, Altair quickly shut his mouth.

´´ Hear what? The other responded, I didn't hear anything ´´

´´ Guess it was just my imagination then. ´´ Whit those words said, Altair was relieved. They had not been detected, but he still had to keep his mouth tight shut, since the Italian still hadn't gotten enough fun.

´´ Tsk, tsk, tsk. Telling me to shut it when it´s you who is loud, shame on you. ´´ Ezio whispered in Altair's ear again, and got back to bite the Arabian's neck, going down to his collarbone then up again to his ear, over and over.

´´ Ngh… stop it! ´´ Altair hissed, trying to keep his voice down, but the only respond he got back was just more chuckles. He then tried to focus on the task again, since convincing the Italian didn't work.

´´Hey, maybe this body has some good loot on it! Should we check? ´´ One man eagerly asked.

´´ It looks like he has been burned in hell or something! If he had any good things on him I'm sure it's garbage now! Now let´s dump the body here and leave, it's disgusting here! ´´ As soon as Altair heard the two men walk out of the room he raised his leg and kicked his knee right into Ezio's stomach.

´´ Oof, Mio Dio that hurt! ´´Ezio exclaimed, he jumped off Altair and rubbed his belly.

´´ What´s wrong with you?! Altair yelled, why the heck would you do that?! We could have been caught! ´´

´´ Well, if we would have been caught it would be because of you, after all I was quiet, you were the one gasping out loud. ´´ Ezio proudly said with his usual grin on his face. ´´Plus, it´s fun teasing you.´´ Altair glared at him, he couldn't understand how someone could joke like that! He wanted to rip the idiot in two, but instead he just shook his head.

´´ C'mon, we have something to report to Mario. ´´


End file.
